Un univers d'amour
by Fallen Writer Ju
Summary: -Dean ? -Oui, Cass ? -Tu es mon soleil : brillant, intense et magnifique. Est-ce que je suis ta Lune ? Drabbles/Fluff [DESTIEL]
1. Drabble 1 : Etoiles

Hello ! Cette fic' sera une suite de quatre drabbles, tous en rapport les uns avec les autres.

Je précise qu'un drabble est une minific' d'exactement 100 mots, ce qui est, je vous rassure, aussi frustrant à écrire qu'à lire.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir :D

Merci à celles (et ceux ?) qui ont commenté mes précédentes fics', notamment aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre en MP !

 **Disclaimer :** La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant (malheureusement aussi)

 **Warning :** Aucun... Sauf pour les allergiques au fluff, dans ce cas fuyez tant que vous le pouvez encore xD

 **Pairing :** Destiel, quoi d'autre ?

 **Rating :** K pour ce chapitre

Enjoy !

Fallen Writer Ju, 22/04/2017

* * *

\- DRABBLE 1 : Etoiles -

\- Dean ?

\- Oui, Cass ?

\- Je pense que vous êtes tous des étoiles…

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous êtes des étoiles.

\- Et tu comptes m'expliquer ce que ça signifie ?

\- Sam serait Deneb, une étoile supergéante, Charlie serait Sirius, une étoile blanche et pure, Bobby serait Véga, une étoile méconnue bien qu'importante, Kevin serait…

\- Ok, ok, j'ai saisi le principe. Je serais quoi moi, alors ?

\- Toi Dean, tu es le Soleil. L'étoile la plus chaude, la plus lumineuse, la plus belle et éclatante.

\- Alors tout ça fait de toi la Lune Cass : un satellite, donc différent, mais tout aussi beau et brillant.


	2. Drabble 2 : Planètes

Hello ! Voici le deuxième drabble !

Je rappelle qu'un drabble est une minific' d'exactement 100 mots, ce qui est, je vous rassure, aussi frustrant à écrire qu'à lire.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir :D

Merci à celles (et ceux ?) qui ont commenté mes précédentes fics', notamment aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre en MP !

 **Disclaimer :** La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant (malheureusement aussi)

 **Warning :** Aucun... Sauf pour les allergiques au fluff, dans ce cas fuyez tant que vous le pouvez encore xD

 **Pairing :** Destiel, quoi d'autre ?

 **Rating :** K pour ce chapitre

Enjoy !

Fallen Writer Ju, 23/04/2017

* * *

\- Drabble 2 : Planètes -

\- Dean ?

\- Oui, Cass ?

\- Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que vous étiez des étoiles ? Je me suis trompé. En réalité, vous êtes des planètes.

\- Donc tu ne penses plus qu'on soit brillants ?

\- Si. Mais vous êtes surtout forts et indépendants, et pourtant vous vivez ensemble et fonctionnez parfaitement sans jamais vous percuter.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu es en train de comparer la Team Free Will au système solaire ?

\- Oui. Et tu es la Terre : forte, belle, source de vie et berceau de merveilleux sentiments.

\- Tu restes quand même la Lune, Cass : tu me tournes autour sans arrêt.


	3. Drabble 3 : Constellations

Hello ! Voilà le troisième drabble ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je rappelle qu'un drabble est une minific' d'exactement 100 mots, ce qui est, je vous rassure, aussi frustrant à écrire qu'à lire x)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir :D

Merci à celles qui ont commenté mes précédents chapitres !

 **Disclaimer :** La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant (malheureusement aussi)

 **Warning :** Aucun... Sauf pour les allergiques au fluff, dans ce cas fuyez tant que vous le pouvez encore xD

 **Pairing :** Destiel, quoi d'autre ?

 **Rating :** K+ pour ce chapitre, dû à une légère mention à l'appareil masculin de Dean... Vous allez me dire, c'est mieux, une mention à son appareil féminin aurait été perturbante.

Enjoy !

Fallen Writer Ju, 24/04/2017 (Je tiens à souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à notre très chère Chevy Impala, qui fête ses 50 ans aujourd'hui !)

* * *

\- Drabble 3 : Constellations -

\- Dean ?

\- Oui, Cass ? Qu'est ce que ta fibre poétique a encore inventé cette fois ?

\- Je pense…

\- Non, attend, laisse-moi deviner… On est des constellations !

\- Oh ! C'est une bonne idée ! Sam serait la grande ourse, ce qui ferait de toi la petite ourse… Quoique, Sam ne ressemble pas à une casserole. Peut-être que tu devrais être la grande ourse…

\- Parce que je ressemble à une casserole ?

\- Oui : tu as un beau corps et un long manche qui dépasse.

\- Sam aussi a un manche.

\- Pas aussi fabuleux que le tien.

\- Hmpf. Tais-toi et saisis le, ce manche.


	4. Drabble 4 : Univers

Hello ! Voici le quatrième et dernier drabble de cette fic' ! Si l'inspiration me vient, je n'exclus tout de même pas la possibilité d'en faire un cinquième. Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à le publier, j'étais en plein bac blanc :/ J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.

Je rappelle qu'un drabble est une minific' d'exactement 100 mots, ce qui est, je vous rassure, aussi frustrant à écrire qu'à lire x)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir :D

Merci à celles qui ont commenté mes précédents chapitres ! Notamment à MariMagda à qui je ne peux pas répondre en MP, ta review m'a beaucoup touchée :3

 **Disclaimer :** La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant (malheureusement aussi)

 **Warning :** Aucun... Sauf pour les allergiques au fluff, mais je pense qu'ils ont déjà dû fuir au premier chapitre xD

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Rating :** K+ pour ce chapitre, dû à une nouvelle mention à l'appareil masculin de Dean...

Enjoy !

Fallen Writer Ju, 28/04/2017

* * *

\- Drabble 4 : Univers -

\- Dean ?

\- Oui, Cass ?

\- Je viens de comprendre.

\- Verdict ? Je suis le Soleil ou la Terre ?

\- Les deux. Et aucun en même temps.

\- Hein ? Je crois que tenir mon manche t'a drôlement perturbé, mon ange.

\- Non, c'était plutôt agréable... Ce que je dis, c'est que certains humains sont des étoiles : brillantes, blanches et pures. D'autres sont des planètes : vivantes, fortes et mystérieuses. La plupart sont des constellations : attrayantes, belles et surprenantes. Mais toi, tu es aucun des trois et tout ça à la fois.

\- Ah ? Mais qu'est ce que je suis alors ?

\- Tu es mon univers.


	5. Drabble 5 : Lune

Hello !  
Presque deux ans après la publication des 4 premiers chapitres, me revoici avec un cinquième drabble !  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.  
Il est toujours possible que j'en publie un autre, si l'inspiration me vient.

Je rappelle qu'un drabble est une minific' d'exactement 100 mots, ce qui est, je vous rassure, aussi frustrant à écrire qu'à lire x)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir :D  
Merci à celles et ceux qui ont commenté mes précédents chapitres :3

 **Disclaimer :** La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant (malheureusement aussi)

 **Warning :** Aucun

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Rating :** K+ pour ce chapitre

Enjoy !

Fallen Writer Ju, 20/03/2019

* * *

\- Drabble 5 : Lune -

\- Cass ?

\- Oui, Dean ?

\- Je me disais, on n'est pas trop occupés en ce moment… On pourrait faire quelque chose tous les deux ?

\- Sortir, tu veux dire ?

\- Euh oui… J'ai vu ce planétarium pas loin qui propose une exposition où l'on peut voir toutes les aspérités de la Lune comme si on y était. Comme c'est ta passion pour les métaphores astrologiques qui nous a réunis, je me disais… enfin… ça serait bien non ?

\- Dean… C'est une merveilleuse idée ! Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça : voir _ta_ lune me suffit amplement.


	6. Drabble 6 : Télescope

Hello !  
Me revoici aujourd'hui avec un deuxième chapitre bonus pour ce recueil !  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.  
Il est toujours possible que j'en publie d'autres, si l'inspiration me vient.

Je rappelle qu'un drabble est une minific' d'exactement 100 mots, ce qui est, je vous rassure, aussi frustrant à écrire qu'à lire x)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir :D  
Merci à celles et ceux qui ont commenté mes précédents chapitres :3

 **Disclaimer :** La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant

 **Warning :** Aucun

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Rating :** K+ pour ce chapitre

Enjoy !

Fallen Writer Ju, 31/05/2019

* * *

\- DRABBLE 6 : Télescope -

\- Cass ?

\- Oui, Dean ?

\- Tu sais ces revues scientifiques que Sammy laisse traîner un peu partout dans le bunker ?

\- Celles sur l'astronomie ?

\- C'est ça… Eh bien, la dernière parlait d'un nouveau télescope mis en vente récemment. Attends, je retrouve l'article : « Plus puissant que tous ses prédécesseurs, le télescope J-A-C-K-2.0 vous permet de voir l'immensité du ciel plus loin et plus nettement que vous n'auriez jamais osé l'espérer ». Ça te tente ?

\- Dean… Tu devrais savoir que tu n'as pas besoin d'un télescope pour me faire voir des étoiles.


End file.
